Mageo Elites
Priest Elite Skills From Runes of Magic Wiki - The Runes of Magic Jump to: navigation, search Priest Elite Skills mainly enhance a Priest's existing capabilities to heal and deal damage, with the exception of the Priest / Warrior variety. Contents hide * 1 Priest / Knight * 2 Priest / Mage * 3 Priest / Rogue * 4 Priest / Scout * 5 Priest / Warrior Image:Classicon_augur_knight.png Priest / Knight Priest / Knights focus on the healing/utility aspect of group play, changing Grace of Life to also grant MP (Enhanced Grace of Life), making Urgent Heal also heal the caster (Life Link), giving a cast time reducing cooldown (Last Prayer), adding a powerful buff that increases effectiveness at healing while reducing effectiveness at damaging (Divine Incarnation), and another buff that grants temporary fear immunity to a target (Calm Heart). Icon Skill Name Lvl Consume Cast Time Cooldown Range Skill Effect Upgradeable Image:Skill aug new20-3.png Enhanced Grace of Life 15 N/A Passive N/A N/A Your Grace of Life also increases the maximum MP. No File:skill_aug_new60-2.png Life Link 20 N/A Passive N/A N/A Your Urgent Heal now also heals you. No File:Skill aug new20-1.png Last Prayer 25 30 mana Instant 2 minutes Self Your next spell's casting time is reduced to 1 second. No File:Skill thi new15-1.png Divine Incarnation 30 30 mana Instant None Self By transforming into a Divine Incarnation the effectiveness of your heals is increased by 15% and the MP cost reduced by 30%, but magic attack also decreases by 50%. No Image:Skill aug new35-6.png Calm Heart 35 30 mana Instant 60.0 seconds 150 Cast on a friendly target making it resist Fear for 10 seconds. No Image:Skill aug new40-5.png Sacrificial Cure 40 70% of your max hp Instant 180 seconds 200 Sacrifice your own life energy to restore a party member's HP by 30%. +1.38% heal per upgrade Image:Skill aug new45-8.png Holy Power 45 40 mana Instant 60 seconds Self Temporarily increases your wisdom by 30 for 20.0 seconds. Effect disappears once 3 healing spells have been cast. +9 wisdom per upgrade Image:Skill aug new50-14.png Light Fairy 50 250 mana 6 seconds ? Self Summon a light fairy to assist you. ? Image:Skill aug new50-13.png Devotion Halo 50 N/A Instant N/A 200 The light fairy you summon gets this skill. Raises the wisdom of party members within a radius of 200 by 5 points for 600 seconds. not sure if you upgrade this or Light Fairy to upgrade the wisdom. +0.9 wisdom per upgrade Image:Classicon_augur_mage.png Priest / Mage The Priest / Mage combine is fairly eclectic, combining crowd control (Freeze), the ability to remove curses (Remove Curse), a mana restoration group buff (Angel's Blessing), a mana restoration cooldown (Angel's Carol), and a buff to Lightning that places a debuff increasing wind and water damage done to a target if the target is afflicted with Bone Chill when struck. Icon Skill Name Lvl Consume Cast Time Cooldown Range Skill Effect Upgradeable image:skill_mag_new15-4.png Freeze 15 35 mana (+3.25 per upgrade) 1 Second None 225 Frost Roots your target for 10.0 (+0.4 per upgrade) seconds. (Effect is removed when target receives damage). Also completely heals target. +0.4 seconds and +3.25 mana per upgrade Image:skill_aug_new60-1.png Remove Curse 20 150 Instant 10.0 sec 150 Removes curse from target. No image:skill_aug_new20-2.png Angel's Blessing 25 100 mana (+10.0 per upgrade) Instant None Party The Angel's Blessing grants your party restoration of additional 10.0 (+0.8 per upgrade) mana every 5 seconds. Lasts 600.0 seconds. +0.8 mana every 5 seconds, +10.0 mana cost per upgrade Image:Skill aug new50-4.png Angel's Carol 30 None Instant 180.0 seconds Party Angels appear among the group and all party members regenerate 30.0 (+4.5 per upgrade) mana every 2 seconds. Lasts 10 seconds. +4.5 mana per upgrade Image:Skill aug new35-7.png Lightning Rod 35 N/A Passive N/A N/A If Bone Chill is on the target, striking it with Lightning will also cause an Electric Shock, which raises suffered Water and Wind damage for 20 seconds. Does not affect pre-existing effects. (For example, Bone Chill.) No Image:Skill aug new40-4.png Enlightenment 40 N/A Passive N/A N/A When you use Heal, there is a chance to temporarily increase your Wisdom. No? Image:Skill aug new45-7.png Icewind Blade 45 20 Mana Instant 3 Seconds 180 Water and wind energies combine to form a sharpened blade that inflicts 30 Wind damage and 30 Water damage to the target. +9 wind and water damage per level Image:Skill aug new50-12.png Wind Fairy 50 250 mana 6 seconds ? Self Summon a wind fairy to assist you. ? Image:Skill aug new50-13.png Windrider Halo 50 N/A Instant N/A 200 The wind fairy you summon gets this skill. Raise the magic accuracy of party members within a radius of 200 by 2% for 600 seconds. ? Image:Classicon_augur_thief.png Priest / Rogue The Priest / Rogue combination focuses on granting offensive abilities, like a Dark damage over time ability (Snake Curse), a medium-cooldown Dark damage nuke (Infectious Wound), applying Nimble Hands to spellcasting (Quick Spellcasting), an offensive dispel (Purge), and a long-cooldown DoT with a stun component (Lure of the Snake Woman). Icon Skill Name Lvl Consume Cast Time Cooldown Range Skill Effect Upgradeable File:skill_mag_new15-2.png Snake Curse 15 30 energy 1 second None 180 Your curse inflicts 16.0 (+4.2 per upgrade) points of Dark damage every 2 seconds for 12.0 seconds on your target. +4.2 damage per upgrade File:skill_ran_new60-7.png Infectious Wound 20 30 energy Instant 12.0 seconds 200 Infects target's wounds, causing 30.0 (+7.5 per upgrade) points of Dark damage and lowers the effectiveness of heals received by the target for 2.0% (+1.0% per upgrade). Lasts 12 seconds. +7.5 damage and -1.0% heal effectiveness per upgrade Image:Skill kni new15-3.png Quick Spellcasting 25 N/A Passive N/A N/A Uses your Nimble Hands for greatly increased spell casting speed. No Image:Skill kni new50-4.png Purge 30 200 mana Instant 20.0 seconds 200 Removes all beneficial effects on target. No Image:Skill aug new35-5.png Lure of the Snake Woman 35 30 energy 1.0 second 120.0 seconds 150 Lures the opponent into a poisoned dreamland. Inflicts 10.0 (+3.0 per upgrade) every 2 seconds for 10.0 seconds. Also stuns target for 5.0 seconds. +3.0 damage per upgrade Image:Skill aug new40-3.png Shadow Fury 40 100 mana Instant None 200 Increases the whole team's magic crit rate by 10% for 600 seconds. This appears to be a modifier to existing crit rate rather than a flat additive bonus to existing crit. +2.4% crit chance per upgrade Image:Skill aug new45-6.png Snake Spirit 45 ? passive? none ? Replenishes your mana when the effect of your Snake Curse wears off. (This effect can only be used on one target at one time.) No? Image:Skill aug new50-10.png Dark Fairy 50 250 mana 6 seconds ? Self Summon a dark fairy to assist you. ? Image:Skill aug new50-11.png Wraith Halo 50 N/A Instant N/A 200 The dark fairy you summon gets this skill. Raise the magic attack of party members within a radius of 200 by 3% for 600 seconds. ? Image:Classicon_augur_ranger.png Priest / Scout Priest / Scouts have a fairly eclectic elite skill set, giving them a magic attack buff (Embrace of the Water Spirit), a ranged Throat Attack (Throat Stab), changing Wave Armor so that it buffs defense (Enhanced Wave Armor), allowing Rising Tide to scale off ranged weapon damage (Tide Control), and an area of effect heal with a regeneration effect (Curing Shot). Icon Skill Name Lvl Consume Cast Time Cooldown Range Skill Effect Upgradeable Image:skill_aug_new15-3.png Embrace of the Water Spirit 15 100 mana Instant None Party Your prayer for the blessing of the water spirit raises you and your party's magic attack by 20.0 (+12.0 per upgrade) points for 1800 seconds. +12.0 magic attack per upgrade Image:skill_ran_new60-1.png Throat Stab 20 N/A Passive N/A N/A Increases the range of Throat Attack. Increases range by 100 to 150. No Image:Skill aug new35-4.png Enhanced Wave Armor 25 N/A Passive N/A N/A Your Wave Armor now also increases defense. The % of defense increased by Wave Armor begins at 1% and increases by 0.25% per upgrade. +0.25% per upgrade Image:Skill war new20-3.png Tide Control 30 N/A Passive N/A N/A Rising Tide now additionally causes Weapon Damage. Bonus damage begins at 30% of ranged weapons damage and increases by 0.4% per upgrade. +0.4% damage per upgrade Image:Skill aug new35-9.png Curing Shot 35 120 mana 2.0 seconds 6.0 seconds 200 Shoots an arrow filled with the power of light on 5 friendly targets inside a range of 100, healing them for 20 (+3.0 per upgrade) HP and additional recovering 10 (+1.5 per upgrade) HP every second for 10 seconds. +3.0 initial HP and +1.5 HP recovery per upgrade Image:Skill aug new40-2.png Ice Blade 40 30 mana Instant None 200 Turns magic into a knife blade to attack the target, causing 25 points of water damage. 7.5 points of damage per level Image:Skill aug new45-5.png Saint's Blessing 45 N/A Passive N/A N/A Increases healing by an extra (Buff0-503283) when healing is cast on a friendly target with HP lower than 30%. No? Image:Skill aug new50-8.png Water Fairy 50 250 mana 6 seconds ? Self Summon a water fairy to assist you. ? Image:Skill aug new50-9.png Frost Halo 50 N/A Instant N/A 200 The water fairy you summon gets this skill. Lower the magical damage to party members within a radius of 200 by 3% for 600 seconds. ? Image:Classicon_augur_warrior.png Priest / Warrior The Priest / Warrior combination focuses around enhancing the Priest's melee capabilities through Battle Monk Stance, giving them three powerful strikes; Explosion of Fighting Spirit, Fighting Spirit Combination, the powerful Ascending Dragon Strike, and an ability that doubles the power of the next physical attack (Power Build-Up). Icon Skill Name Lvl Consume Cast Time Cooldown Range Skill Effect Upgradeable Image:Skill aug new50-3.png Battle Monk Stance 15 20 mana Instant None Self When activated, physical attack is raised by 30.0 (+6.0 per upgrade), defense is raised by 4.0% (+0.6% per upgrade), but healing effectiveness is reduced by 3.0% (+0.6% per upgrade). This stance lasts 600 seconds. +6 physical attack, +0.6% defense, -0.6% healing effectiveness per upgrade Image:Skill aug new30-1.png Explostion of Fighting Spirit 20 15 mana Instant None 50 Mana is converted into fighting spirit to charge the target and inflict 80.0% (+4.0% per upgrade) main hand weapon DPS. (Requires the Battle Monk Stance) +4.0% damage per upgrade Image:Skill aug new35-3.png Fighting Spirit Combination 25 30 mana (+3 per upgrade) Instant 6 seconds 50 Releases two successive bursts of fighting spirit that cause 90.0% (+4.5% per upgrade) main hand weapon DPS. (Requires the Battle Monk Stance) +1.8% damage and +3 mana cost per grade Image:Skill aug new45-3.png Ascending Dragon Strike 30 30 rage Instant None 50 By transforming rage into the dragon form, you inflict 180.0% (+7.2% per upgrade) main hand weapon DPS. (Requires the Battle Monk Stance) +7.2% damage per upgrade Image:Skill aug new35-10.png Power Build-Up 35 40 mana 1.0 second None Self Converts Mana into fighting spirit, which accumulates in you. Your next physical attack inside 15 seconds does double damage. (Requires the Battle Monk Stance.) No Image:Skill aug new40-1.png Vindictive Strike 40 10 rage Instant 30 seconds 70 Inflicts 300 DPS on the target, inflicting, and Stuns it for 5 seconds. 18 DPS per level Image:Skill aug new45-4.png Condensed Rage 45 ? Instant 25 seconds Self Instantly gain 45 rage and lets you enter Condensed Rage state for 10 seconds. When attacked in this state you recover (DMG-503301) HP. ? Image:Skill aug new50-6.png Fire Fairy 50 250 mana 6 seconds ? Self Summon a fire fairy to assist you. ? Image:Skill aug new50-13.png Accuracy Halo 50 N/A Instant N/A 200 The fire fairy you summon gets this skill. Increase the accuracy of party members within a radius of 200 by 2% for 600 seconds. ? Classes[ - ] Knight: Skills · Elite Skills Mage: Skills · Elite Skills Priest: Skills · Elite Skills Rogue: Skills · Elite Skills Scout: Skills · Elite Skills Warrior: Skills · Elite Skills Retrieved from "http://www.theromwiki.com/index.php/Priest_Elite_Skills" Categories: Class Skills | Elite Skills | Priest Skills | Primary only Skills Views * Page * Discussion * View source * History Personal tools * Log in / create account Search Advanced search Navigation * Main Page * Classes * Equipment * Regions and Cities * Quests * Bestiary * Gathering * Processing * Production * Transmutation Chart * Attributes Extras * Community portal * Current events * Recent changes * Random page * Help Toolbox * What links here * Related changes * Special pages * Printable version * Permanent link Powered by MediaWiki * This page was last modified on 28 July 2009, at 17:37. * This page has been accessed 29,080 times. * Privacy policy * Disclaimers * The Runes of Magic Wiki is part of the Curse Network